The amount of wastewater discharged from domestic spaces and industrial facilities is increasing due to rapid industrial development and urban population concentration. Accordingly, various wastewater treatment facilities are being developed to economically and efficiently treat wastewater.
Generally, a wastewater treatment facility is provided with a plurality of filters, including a filtration member for filtering wastewater, and contaminants removed from wastewater remain on the surface of the filtration member by which wastewater is filtered.
Accordingly, to remove contaminants present on the surface of the filtration member, a method of forcibly introducing clean water into the filter and removing contaminants attached to the filtration member to reuse the filtration member is used.
In the case of such a contaminant removal method, to remove contaminant attached to the filtration member, it is necessary to secure a drop space between the filters so that contaminants removed from the filtration member can fall without hindrance.
In this regard, it is necessary that the plurality of filters are appropriately spaced apart from each other in the installation process. However, in a conventional case, since the gap between the filters is adjusted and fixed by eye by an operator during the assembly process, there may be problems, in that a gap between the filters may not be precise and an operation time may be elongated.
In addition, in a case in which filters cannot have proper spacing by handwork, there is a problem in that the drop space for contaminants removed from the filtration member may not be sufficiently secured, whereby efficient removal of contaminants may not be possible and filtration efficiency may be decreased.